Sand Worm
Sand Worms are enemies in Borderlands 2 found exclusively in the DLCs, Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty and ''Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary. They are identified by their long worm-like bodies that burrow underground. Background Sand Worms are creatures native to the dry sea beds of Oasis and Wurmwater. They live and move under the hard sand and detect their prey above the ground with their long hook-like feelers on their massive heads. As most of the time they spend under the ground, they have no eyes. Sand Worms' close-range attack is to bite and thrash their prey. If the prey is too far away they will jump out of their holes and dive into the ground similar to Threshers in order to cover ground. They also can and do spit globs of corrosive goo. General Strategy The best way to kill a Sand Worm with little to no damage taken, is to the shoot at their mouths as that is their weak spot. To evade their spit attacks, it is wise to walk a circle around the worm, as they cannot get a precise shot at the Vault Hunter. Using sandskiffs is another option, due to their firepower and maneuverability. Running into a sand worm with a sandskiff will kill the sand worm or destroy the vehicle. In Normal Mode or True Vault Hunter Mode, the damage is small enough that this is an advisable strategy. In Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode the 4x Health of the sand worms can easily deal a lot of damage to the sandskiff. Running into two to four sand worms in a row is enough to destroy the sandskiff (depending on character level). Remaining close to the cliffsides reduces the chance of such a collision. Sand Worm Types Sand Worm Sand Worms are the most common type of sand worm encountered in the game. Their difficulty is dependent on the Vault Hunter's level. Their attacks are usually a thrash, bite, and spit acid. Sand Worm Queen The queen is a larger version of a regular sand worm and are distinctive of the redder skin of a regular sand worm. They have all the regular Sand Worm attacks, but can also send out Sand Worm Grubs to do additional damage. Sand Worm Grub The smallest and weakest sand worm encountered in the game, they are sent out by the Sand Worm queen and can only bite. They are unable to burrow underground. Killing the Sand Worm queen who released them will instantly kill them as well. The Leviathan The Leviathan is a massive sand worm that is trained to guard and protect the hidden treasure of Captain Blade. The head is similar to the sand worm in appearance, but the rest of the body is a sea creature. Haderax the Invincible Haderax is a massive raid boss sand worm that launches corrosive balls can occasionally regenerate health. Notes *In True Vault Hunter Mode Sand Worms are renamed ''Savage Sand Worm, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode they are renamed Toxic Sand Worm. *In True Vault Hunter Mode Sand Worm Grubs are renamed Mighty Sand Worm Grub, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode they are renamed Toxic Sand Worm Grub. *Regardless of the game mode, Sand Worm Queen's name remains unchanged. fr:Vers des sables Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty